Just Beachy
by Shadow46
Summary: Inuyasha's group take a vacation to the beach during their Shikon search. Characters from other animes make appearances and general insanity ensues!
1. Default Chapter

Well, I was thinking what it would be like if the anime characters had their own special beach to go to and hang out. This is about Inuyasha's group, but there are quite a few other characters thrown in to make it more interesting. hehe Neways without further ado..HERE IS THE INFAMOUS DISCLAIMER!!!!!   
  
DISCLAIMER: nope, don't own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to their respective owners. All I own is this.. lovely piece of melted chocolate! ^_^  
  
Kagome and the rest of the hunters of the Shikon Jewel were trudging wearily through the forest, when Kagome suddenly bust out, " Let's go to the beach!!!" Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. "what's a beach?" Kagome giggled and ran towards the Well. "Come on! I'll show you, it's a lot of fun!!"  
  
After about an hour, they had finally coaxed Inuyasha into a pair of dark blue swim trunks. He protested so loudly, he was made to perch on top of the car. Kagome grabbed a small water bottle and squirted the dog demon until he became quiet and shook with uncontrollable rage. "I'll get you for this you miserable human.." Kagome looked up, "What was that Inuyasha? Should I tell you to si.." "Inuyasha glowered and said no more. "Alright then," Kagome yelled happily, " We got everything! Now lets go!" She started the car and off they went in a cloud of dust.  
  
After a couple of uneventful hours, a glint on the horizon told them that they had reached the coast. Shippo bounced crazily on the back seat until Miroku had to grab him and hold him down. The smell of salt and sunblock was heavy in the air. Inuyasha stuck his head in an open window. "How much longer until we're there Kagome! My fingers are going numb!" Kagome smiled and said, " Only a bit longer, there should be a sign soon that tells us where to turn, so keep an eye out." Inuyasha pulled his head out of the car, bumped it on the top of the window, and cursed. He looked up and saw a white sign:  
  
Gay Beach Turn Right  
  
Inuyasha yelled back to the people in the car, " The sign said to turn right." He sat back, not noticing as they passed another sign, and pondered what a "gay" beach was. "Hmm must be a happy place."  
  
Author's Note: It's going to be an interesting time for Inuyasha as he does battle with a group of flaming homosexuals. Can they get to the right beach without being scarred for life??! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!!! ^_^ btw, I promise it gets funnier 


	2. Oops!

Disclaimer: Don't own it...yet, so get over it oh.and have a nice day ^_^  
  
The car trundled down a dusty track, and soon hit sand. Everyone "ooohed" and "ahhhed" at the sight of the glistening water and white sand. Mobs of people milled around close to the water's edge, some swimming while others just basked in the warmth of the bright summer sun. Kagome found a snug spot in between a hot pink Jeep and a purple truck. "All right everyone! Gimme a hand with some of this stuff." Inuyasha bounded off the top of the car and landed in a crouched position as Kagome opened the trunk of the car. He stood up, dusting the sand from his shorts, and bumped into a person that was walking by. "Watch where you're going lady!" The person looked up, fluttered their eyelashes and giggled. Inuyasha turned bright red and began backing away slowly. "Hey hot stuff, leaving so soon?" The man reached out a pink nailed hand and grabbed at Inuyasha's shoulder. The dog demon let out a small yelp, turned and ran for the car. He jumped back onto the roof of the car and yelled at Kagome. " Kagome!!!! What's wrong with these people!? They aren't human! They look like men but they.they're women!" Kagome looked up and laughed at him. "What are you talking about Inuyasha." She trailed off as she noticed a group of men, some considerably busty, heading towards the car. She quietly closed the trunk of the car and strode to the drivers side. Miroku had wandered off after noticing someone with long blonde hair flounce by the car. He snuck up behind the person and had just reached his perverted groping fingers forward when the person turned around. "Hey sweetie, I'll do you after you do me!" The man smiled happily. Miroku screamed and dashed back to the car, curling up in a fetal position on the back seat. Kagome stomped on the gas pedal and they roared away, kicking up large amounts of sand. They finally made it to the main rode, and driving more carefully, were able to safely find the sign for the right beach.  
  
Shippo, who had still not figured out why they left the other beach in such a hurry, had amused himself by sticking his head out the window of the car. The salty smell became stronger, and after rounding a small bend, they were able to see water again. This beach was just as crowded as the other one had been, and it took a good twenty minutes of coaxing to finally pry Inuyasha off the top of the car. About ten minutes and somewhere around thirty "sits" later, they were all on the soft white sand. Shippo ran around in tight little circles screaming, " I wanna set up the umbrella!! I wanna set up the umbrella! LET ME DO IT!" Kagome looked around thoughtfully, " Inuyasha, give Shippo the umbrella..NOW!" Inuyasha grinned and dropped the umbrella on top of the kitsune's head, pounding him into the sand. Kagome whirled around, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha face planted right on top of Shippo and the umbrella, crushing him deeper into the sand. "Oh you poor thing!" Kagome dug Shippo out of the debris and carried him over to their chairs. "Hmm I wonder where Miroku is," she pondered as she absentmindedly handed Shippo a handful of chocolate. He promptly giggled and ran off to the shore to eat it. Kagome lay back in a chair and sighed, "This is going to be the perfect vacation." She fell asleep in seconds and was unaware as Vash the Stampede stomped right by her, oogled for a moment and was attacked by Inuyasha. He ran away laughing madly and screaming about "Love and Peace!" with Inuyasha hot on his heels. 


	3. Womanizers Unite!

Its that time again!! DISCLAIMER: I dun own ANY characters in this fic! None! Nada! Zilch! ..I'm running out of languages.  
  
Inuyasha had finally given up the chase, after Vash was yanked to the side by Millie and Meryll and beaten upside the head with a piece of driftwood. "I SAW you looking at that girl!" Meryll screamed, as he massaged a monstrous lump on the back of his head. "This is the LAST time I EVER take you to the beach!" Millie grinned, happily oblivious to the others, and waded off into the pounding surf. "They're so cute when they argue!" she giggled before she was hit in the face by a large wave. As Meryll ran out to lend a hand to the floundering Millie, a group of bikini wearing girls off in the distance caught Vash's eye. He took one more look at the two insurance agents, before bounding off with an excited giggle.  
  
Unbeknownst to Vash, the group of girls was also being tailed by the famous pervert priest Miroku. As soon as he saw the fight between Inuyasha and Kagome brewing, he had slunk away quietly to scope out a few good "haunts" where he could calmly people watch for a while. After a few uneventful hours in which he had watched the comings and goings closely, he had noticed a girl with honey blonde hair walk by carrying five gigantic ice cream cones. He fell in step behind her and before he could get any closer, she turned around and he felt the usual stinging slap as her ear piercing scream of "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooo!!!" rent the relatively peaceful beach. A boy around the age of fifteen, with wild brown hair waving in his face stood up, took one look at Miroku, and brought out a small pistol. The sun glinted off it's barrel as he shot wildly at the priest. Miroku ducked, reached the hand that housed his wind tunnel out, then thinking better of it, beat a hasty retreat behind a convenient pile of rocks. The girl ran over to the boy, handed out the ice cream to the others, then told him what happened. Heero narrowed his eyes, and replaced his sunglasses back on his face. "Don't worry Relena, we'll look for him in a minute. He probably works for Oz, and if we can catch him, maybe we can get some information out of him." Another boy with a long brown braid looked over with his mouth half covered by melted chocolate ice cream. "Do we have to look for him?! I don't think he works for Oz, I mean, even THEY have better fashion sense than that!" A Chinese boy glanced up momentarily from the book he was reading. "Duo." The boy with the braid looked around. "What is it wufei?" "Wipe off your mouth.you're such a baka." Duo glared and stood up. " I DARE you to say that to my face!" "I don't speak to weaklings who can't even keep food in their mouths," he said as he delicately took a bite out of his cone. "Why you little Chinese freakish pig monkey jerk of a mother's donkey...!" Wufei turned his gaze back down to the book as Duo raged. The others merely rolled their eyes and ignored him.  
  
Miroku had not stayed behind the rocks for long. There were just too many girls that needed his attention. He crawled back to his former spot, and noticed a band of girls giggling and heading down to the water. He glanced around quickly, then began to slowly slink toward them.  
  
Vash was closing in on the opposite side of the group and had not noticed his competitor. The group of girls suddenly stopped, and looked around as if they were aware of their stalkers. Vash and Miroku leaped quickly behind a snow cone wagon, cracking their heads against each other's skulls. They both rocked back on their heels and rubbed their heads, moaning. Once the throbbing had dissipated, they stared at each other, blinking owlishly. "Sorry 'bout that," Vash mumbled, wincing as he touched both of the lumps on his head, " Just erm..saw some girls, wanted to uh.say hi." Miroku nodded and grinned, " Me too."  
  
Author's note: well two famous womanizers meet! Could this end chaotically or is it the beginning of a beautiful friendship?? Stay tuned to find out!!! Oh yeah, if you have an absolute favorite character that you would like to see at the beach, lemme know!! Ja Ne ^_^ 


	4. Pokemaniacs and Hamsters

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing I own, I don't own anything...  
  
As the two hentai's were conniving behind the snow cone wagon, Shippo had wandered away from the water. He shook the excess sand from his bushy tail, and was almost trampled as two kids wrestled to keep control of a third who had obviously lost it. A girl with red hair tied in a side ponytail was hanging on frantically, trying to keep hold of the struggling boy. "Brock! I'm losing my grip, I can't hold him for much longer!!" "They already called the ambulance Misty! The white coats should be here any minute." The struggling boy dug his heels into the sand and braced himself against the other two. "Let.go...of.me! That's a Snorlax and I KNOW it! You just wanna capture it for yourself, now let GO!!!" "Ash!" Misty screamed, " That's no way to talk to someone you don't even know! How would you feel if someone called you that!" Ash paid no attention to her. Sirens wailed as a white ambulance van zoomed onto the sand. The crazed boy reached down and grabbed a red and white striped ball from off his belt, took aim, and threw it at a large woman sitting placidly under a beach umbrella. The ball bounced off her and rolled away. Ash clawed madly at his captors and continued yelling until they had bundled him into the van. People continued to pass by as if nothing had happened. The lady continued to sit under the umbrella, oblivious to what had happened. She took a large swig of her drink and belched loudly.  
  
Shippo blinked and looked around. This was too weird for him. All he wanted to do was get back to Kagome and the others, and maybe build a sandcastle. He stared around himself, searching for the way back. He got up and trundled off in what he thought was the right direction.  
  
While Shippo was trying to find his way back, Inuyasha had returned to their spot on the beach. Kagome had long since given up her nap and was boogy boarding with another girl named Botan who claimed that she was the Grim Reaper. When they had invited him to come surf with them, he had merely sniffed at the thought and turned his back to the two. "He can be such a jerk sometimes," Kagome said. Botan nodded understandingly and pointed at the shore. "I know what you mean, Kagome, just try keeping Yusuke and his friends out of trouble, not to mention keeping Keiko from constantly tagging along." She smiled cheerily then pointed at a large wave. "Huge wave coming! Farthest ride wins!" "You're on!" Kagome laughed as they waded out to meet it. Inuyasha had watched them curiously in spite of himself. The water did look inviting. He squinted up at the sun. His back was starting to feel very uncomfortable and he shifted uneasily in the hot sand. Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of a group of high pitched voices singing. It seemed to be emanating from a large sand dune slightly off to the left. He stood up, curious to see what was making the noise, but stepped on a patch of searing hot sand. He yelped and performed a small hopping dance, cradling his scorched foot.  
  
Naraku and Sesshoumaru, who had just arrived with a pair of surf boards chuckled evilly. "That half breed will be easy to dispose of here, Sesshoumaru," Naraku said quietly. "Just be sure you get the job done right this time." Sesshoumaru looked over with a bored expression. "It won't be any trouble, I may not even have to get my claws dirty..but before I take care of him.." he paused, glancing down at the waves, " I want to hit the waves first." He began walking down the dune. Jaken followed closely, " Yes master, the water will be good for your skin and the sun should help you gain even more stre.mmf!" Jaken floundered helplessly in a patch of quicksand before sinking from view. Naraku laughed quietly and stepped gingerly down the sand, following the path Sesshoumaro had gone.  
  
After Inuyasha had finished cursing, he crept quietly over to the dune and peeked over the top. He could see nothing at first, then on looking down, he noticed a half built sand castle fortress. Small hamsters scurried here and there, building up the sides, and hollowing out new rooms. They worked on, not noticing Inuyasha until an orange and white hamster popped up directly in front of him from a tunnel it had created. "Hi there!" it squeaked happily, its eyes large and shiny. "My name's Hamtaro, what's yours!" Inuyasha picked the creature up and sniffed it. "What are you?" Hamtaro cocked his head and replied, " I'm a hamster!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "What are hamsters doing at a beach?!" The hamster waved his paw, indicating the half built castle. " We are the Ham Ham gang. We're out here to bring happiness and love and.." A sudden commotion broke Hamtaro off. They both watched as a seagull dropped out of the sky, squawking madly, grabbed a grey and white speckled hamster, and then carried him off screaming. Inuyasha blinked, "well, ya don't see that every day." Hamtaro turned back to Inuyasha and continued as if nothing had happened. "Anyway, we're here to meet new hamsters, make the world a better place, and of course look out for our humans!" He looked up at Inuyasha and grinned broadly. As the dog demon had listened to the hamster speak, his stomach began to rumble painfully. A half crazed glint came into his eyes. When Hamtaro had finished speaking, Inuyasha, in one fluid motion, crammed the grinning hamster into his mouth. He swallowed, belched loudly, and headed back to their chairs to take a nap. The other hamsters watched him go in stunned silence. "Hamtaro..is.gone." one of them said shakily. "What should we do?!" A large hamster wearing a helmet and carrying a shovel stepped forward. "Hamtaro is dead to us now! We must carry on his dream and dig! DIG FOR HAMTARO EVERYONE!!" Sand flew everywhere as the hamsters began to dig straight down. An hour later, a strangled squeak of dismay echoed across the dunes as the hamsters hit water, and drowned themselves. Inuyasha snoozed away, happily oblivious as his sunburn worsened and his brother rode the waves like a pro.  
  
Author's Note: Will Shippo find his way back? Is Sesshoumaru going to fall off his board?? And what about Inuyasha's sunburn! Will he be redder than a freshly boiled lobster?! And will Miroku and Vash survive their beatings at the hands of angry women??! Stay tuned as all is revealed!!! ^_^ 


	5. Big Mistake

DISCLAIMER: I dun own anything, ya happy??!  
  
The sun was growing hotter by the minute. By now, most of the beach combers had retreated to the cool water, splashing and giggling (some more insane giggling than others.) Shippo had not found his way back to their umbrella, and was now even more lost than before. After another twenty minutes of walking in circles, Shippo collapsed dejectedly on a half built sandcastle. A tear trickled down his cheek and landed, hissing, on the sand, evaporating almost immediately. He looked around him at the people still on shore. " I wanna go home." He felt something behind him, and turned around. A man with long red hair tied in a ponytail, and a lady with blue hair were watching him. The man got down on his knees and smiled. " What's wrong little guy? Are you lost?" Shippo sniffed and nodded. " I was walking and some people were wrestling with a crazy kid and they almost stepped on me and now I can't find my way back!" The man continued smiling cheerfully and gestured to the woman behind him. " This is Miss Kaoru, and my name is Kenshin Himora," he replied, " We can help you find your way back if you would like." Shippo wiped his eyes with a grimy fist and grinned. "Thanks!" Kenshin stood up and offered his had to the little kitsune. Kenshin turned to Kaoru and said, " Could you go back to where the others are and tell them that I'll be back in a little while?" "Sure thing Kenshin," Kaoru turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Kenshin turned back to Shippo. " Now, can you remember which way you were going?" Shippo nodded and began trundling off with Kenshin in tow.  
  
Miroku and Vash had split up. Their deal was to see who could get the most women by the end of the day, and Miroku was determined to win. He saw a dark haired girl playing in the shallows of a rock pool. Throwing caution to the wind, he ran out, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, then started running like mad. The girl was startled only for a second. A stinging slap resounded off Miroku's cheek as she screamed, " YUSUKE!!!!" A boy in a green swimsuit leaped up as if he had been sitting on hot coals. He stared around wildly and caught a glimpse of the monk running off. "Keiko hold on!" Yusuke pointed his finger at Miroku's back. When a ball of blue light had formed, he screamed, " Spirit Gun!" A blue beam of energy exploded from his fingertip and shot straight for Miroku. The monk tripped on a mound of sand and went sprawling, the beam missing him by inches. He scrambled up and dashed off, leaving Keiko sitting in slight shock. Kuwabara was laughing insanely until Hei beamed him over the head with a boogie board.  
  
Vash was watching as Miroku was being fended off. He noticed Kurama sitting placidly in a chair. What he failed to notice was that Kurama was wearing a pair of swim trunks. Vashsnuck up behind the chair and was about to grab him when Kurama's eyes snapped open. He jumped up and looked at Vash. "What the hell.." Vash paled and walked off slowly, trying to regain what dignity remained. Suddenly he spotted some kids playing beach volleyball and dashed off happily to join them.  
  
Author's note: sorry it's a short chappy, but I had some other things to do. Thanks for all the reviews!!! It makes me feel all warm and FUZZY inside! Lol  
Ja ne ^_^ 


	6. Authoress Note

*peeks out from behind an overturned table holding squeezy cheese* I know you're out there Sesshoumaru!! I just don't know where…..

Sesshy: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME SURF!!!! *throws a watermelon*

Authoress: *ducks and returns fire* cause it's funny! Don't be such a spoil sport!

Sesshy: * wipes cheese off his face* I'll KILL you for that!

Authoress: *runs away laughing madly* Don't make me bring your fans out again!!!

Sesshy: you wouldn't dare……

Authoress: *pulls out a remote with a flashing red button* oh yes I would *grins*

Sesshy: *glares and sits down* 

Authoress: now say it.

Sesshy: no way! I'm never gonna say that again!

Authoress: *holds up remote*

Sesshy: *grudgingly* how much is that doggie in the window…..the one with the waggaly tail….you will pay for this…..

Authoress: ^_^ he's so cute

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I was thinking, should a couple of rabid fans come and disrupt the relative calm of the beach? If you think that would be a hilarious way to torture the chars, lemme know ^_^ If I can get enough feedback, I'll do it.

-Authoress


End file.
